My Clarity
by Areyl
Summary: Jo learns that feelings for a past love can die hard when her feelings for Danny are rekindled over a year after her fiancé's death. It's even harder when there's a history of mistrust, anger and pain. How will this affect her delicate friendship with Danny's ex-girlfriend, Lacey? What will Jo do when the one person who is her clarity is the same person causing her chaos? Janny.
1. Chapter One: Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

_So in light of recent episodes and this whole Dacey pairing that the Twisted writers have decided to run with, I decided to write my own twist on Twisted (haha, I amuse myself)._

_There's no better inspiration than to see your favorite pairing being undermined by the show's writers. So if you're a Janny fan, I do hope you enjoy this story. It does take place in the future and it doesn't quite start out with all the Janny fluff, but it will eventually build up to that. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprise **

"Hey Jo, here are those files you asked for."

I was instantly pulled away from my thoughts from the sound of paper being slammed onto my desk. I glanced discouragingly at the two-inch stack before looking up at the female officer who had brought it to me.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, gesturing at the files. "Kris, it's gonna take all night to go through all of this."

The officer shrugged and, with a tight-lipped grin, replied, "It's your call, Detective."

I sighed quietly and took a moment to consider my options. I glanced up at Kris again, with questioning eyes that seemed to ask what the best course of action would be. Her opinion on the matter was made clear by the weary expression on her face. That settled it. I took the stack of papers, shoved them into the file cabinet of my desk, and – with a turn of the key – secured the lock. A broad smile spread over the officer's face as I dusted my hands off in dramatic flair.

"So we're calling it a night?"

"We're calling it a night," I replied with a resolute nod. "We've got the guy behind bars, so we'll just revisit the case on Monday. Besides, I _really _don't wanna be here any longer than I have to."

"That's right," Kris said as she nudged me suggestively. "Are you planning yourself a birthday bash this weekend?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a little too old for birthday parties, don't you think?"

Kris laughed. "Girl, you're only turning twenty-nine! If you think _you're_ old, then by your standards, I must be ancient!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. In some ways, Kris was right; twenty-nine really wasn't that old. But considering everything I had experienced in the past and my work as a homicide detective, I often felt that I saw things most people wouldn't have to see in their lifetime. At length, I packed my things and said goodbye to Kris. By now, the precinct office was nearly empty. Only a few officers remained, finishing off some last-minute paperwork before making their weekend escape.

As I left the office and headed to my car, my mind too was cluttered with thoughts about the weekend ahead. To be honest, I was not looking forward to celebrating my birthday this year because it was going to be my first birthday without _him_. The thought of it was unbearable as I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped away my tears and pushed the thought aside before jamming the key into the ignition. With a defeated sigh, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, in hopes of escaping my harsh reality at least for the next couple of days.

* * *

Half an hour and one tedious drive through rush hour traffic later, I reached my four-story apartment building where I had a cozy little studio apartment on the third floor. As I was taking the elevator up to my floor, I gazed at my reflection on the metallic doors. After graduating from the police academy a few years ago, my mom couldn't stop raving about how much baby fat I had lost and how lean and slender my body had gotten from all the physical training. Aside from gaining some muscle mass, the only other major physical change I had undergone was in my hair. At some point during college, I had decided that my curly locks were too much associated with the identity of someone I no longer wanted to be. It was as if my hair carried with it the twisted complexity of my past and all the painful emotions that came with it: bitterness, anger, hurt, and sadness. And so I started straightening my hair as if to give myself a clean slate and I had not returned to my curly hair ever since.

At last, I heard the _ding! _of the elevator, indicating that I had finally arrived on my floor. I stopped in front my door and began digging through my bag for the apartment keys. Sometimes I really hated being a girl for this reason; how did my bag always manage to become an abyss of useless junk? All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Detective Masterson," came a deep familiar voice.

I jumped in surprise and turned to see the one and only Danny Desai standing before me.

"Danny," I gasped. "How long have you been standing there?"

Danny smirked. "I actually just got off the elevator. As a detective, shouldn't you be on high alert at all times?"

"Theoretically yes," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "But it's the weekend so cut me some slack."

Danny laughed as he reached over to give me a hug. His arms were strong and solid, just the way I always remembered them, and as he pulled away he handed me a small box wrapped in shimmery magenta paper with a silver bow.

"Happy birthday," he said with a knowing smile.

Upon finally retrieving my keys, I ushered Danny into my apartment, a comfortable single-bathroom unit with adequate loft space and a small kitchen. A wooden screen panel separated the bedroom from the living room, where two French doors opened out onto a balcony.

"I see you've done a little decorating since you first moved in here," Danny said, eyeing some of the new paintings I put up.

I shrugged nonchalantly as I took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah well, you know…just trying to make the place feel more like home."

As soon as Danny joined me on the couch an awkward silence entered the room like an unwelcomed guest. For what seemed like an eternity, I sat there and fidgeted in my seat, not quite knowing how to get the conversation started. Lucky for me, Danny decided to break the ice.

"So…" he started, gesturing at the gift on the coffee table. "Are you gonna open that?"

"Oh right!" I exclaimed as I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

Danny just smiled as he watched me unwrap the gift. It had become somewhat of a tradition in our friendship to send a small gift when one of us was unable to see the other for their birthday or for Christmas. The gift was never anything expensive or ostentatious; it was simply to let the other person know that you were always thinking of them.

"Oh," I said, examining the box of decadent treats I had unwrapped. "Chocolate-drizzled cookies."

"Chocolate-drizzled _maple _cookies," Danny added. "From Canada. I went there on a weekend trip recently and thought you might like them."

"Well you know that I have one hell of a sweet tooth." I gave a genuine smile and then reached out to hug him. "Thank you, Danny. I love it."

"So is you being here also part of the gift?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

Danny laughed. "You could say that."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not quite convinced by his answer. I knew for a fact that Danny was up to his neck with work this past month, interning with a law firm in New York City while studying to finish his law degree and pass the state bar exam. All things considered, the last place he should be is out here in Philadelphia, visiting his best friend for her birthday. Though I had to admit, it was a nice gesture.

"To be honest, I just needed to get away for a bit. I'm getting too bogged down with work and I just need a little break."

I nodded my head in understanding. "You know you're always welcome here."

I looked at Danny then and noticed him gazing at me as if he were trying to decide whether to say what was on his mind.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable under his probing gaze.

"I also came 'cause I didn't wanna leave you alone for your birthday this year, especially since…"

His voice drifted and his words were lost to the air, but I knew what he meant. Without thinking, my hand slowly went up to grasp the necklace around my neck, where a silver ring with a white pearl hung like a pendant. Danny's dark brown eyes moved from my face to gaze at the necklace.

He was thoughtfully quiet for some time before asking, "How are you holding up?"

"Well I haven't wanted to crawl into a hole and die yet today, so pretty good if you ask me," I said, hoping my biting sarcasm could discourage the tears from falling.

The ring on the necklace was given to me by Rico over a year ago when he asked me to marry him. We were only engaged for three months when a head-on collision with a drunk driver instantly killed him, shattering my whole world apart. We had been living together in New York City at the time, but in the months following his death, I found it extremely hard to escape the bittersweet memories of our relationship. Tired of living in the shadow of Rico's death, I made the bold decision to leave New York City and start a new life in Philadelphia. It had taken some getting used to, but the move was one of the best decisions I could have made.

Just then, I felt Danny's hand on my knee, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey, c'mon," he said, getting up from his seat. "Let's get something to eat. My treat, birthday girl."

He held out his hands and waited for me to take them. I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head in amusement. Eventually I took hold of his hands and let him pull me up from the couch. In a midst of teasing and laughter, Danny and I headed out the door to go to dinner. And for the first time all day, I felt a sense of relief knowing that I didn't have to spend my first birthday without Rico alone.

* * *

_Well what do you think so far? I would love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter Two: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews so far. They're much appreciated. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Complicated **

The next day I woke up at seven o'clock on the dot for my morning run. I wasn't always an early riser. It was a habit I had acquired from my time in the police academy when we had to wake up at the crack of dawn for our morning workout regimen. It was torture at first, but I eventually came to appreciate the perks of waking up early. I used to tease Rico all the time about the amount of things I always managed to get done in the two hours it took him to wake up.

After a brisk thirty-minute run around the block, I came back to find Danny still sound asleep on the couch; so I quietly made my way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. When I finally came out, I was hit with the mouthwatering aroma of bacon and pancakes fresh off the stove. I headed towards the kitchen only to encounter a sight that stopped me dead in my tracks.

Sure enough there stood Danny by the sink washing dishes _shirtless_. His dark brown hair was tousled to one side falling against his smooth olive skin as my eyes ran down the length of his lean muscular chest. The sight of him nearly made me drool more than the smell of the freshly cooked bacon.

"How do you like your eggs?" I heard him say, snapping me out of my trance.

"Scrambled. No wait," I stammered, feeling the blood rush to my face. "I mean sunny side up."

In that instant, Danny flashed me a particular smile that suggested he had caught me checking him out. Both to my relief and disappointment, he walked over to his duffel bag and put on a shirt before making his way to the stove to get started on the eggs.

For a moment, I felt like I was made to be the butt of a cruel joke. I mean let's face it, Danny was an attractive guy. And those looks coupled with his seductively mysterious charm made for a killer combo that very few women could resist. But unfortunately where we stood in our friendship and any kind of potential relationship had been made painfully clear to me way back in high school when he chose to be in a relationship with Lacey. I was crushed the day I found out, especially since I had somehow fallen in love with Danny by then. It wasn't until our freshman year in college, when Danny and Lacey were hitting a rough patch, that I finally confessed my true feelings for him. He didn't return them of course, saying that our friendship was the most important thing to him and that he was still very much in love with Lacey. From that day on, I buried away whatever feelings I had for Danny, deciding that the best way for me to love him was to ensure that he was happy, even if it wasn't with me.

Over the years, it got easier to cope with all of the hurt and jealousy and anger. And when Rico and I became more serious, the feelings I had for Danny seemed to just disappear. But sitting across from him now, enjoying his company and savoring the delicious breakfast he had cooked for me, I had to wonder if my feelings for him ever went away at all.

Just then, the sharp sound of my ringtone filled the space around us. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was my mom calling. The realization immediately hit me with the force of a train.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I pressed the "accept call" button.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, leaning over to see who was calling.

"Hey Mom," I greeted as I put my finger to my lips to tell Danny to be quiet. "I almost forgot that you and Dad were visiting me today."

Danny and I exchanged knowing looks as I listened to my mom greet me a happy birthday. After a brief discussion about which hotel they were staying in and where she wanted us to meet, I hung up the phone with a slightly deflated sigh.

"Well this should be an interesting lunch," I said.

Danny remained silent while he picked at the eggs on his plate with a fork.

"You don't have to come, you know," I suggested, knowing that having my dad and Danny in the same room often led to some kind of trouble.

Danny shook his head in protest. "I came here for _you _to celebrate _your _birthday."

I bit my bottom lip and thought. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Danny still wanted to be friends with me considering that my dad was responsible for blowing the lid off the whole Desai case and sending his mom to jail. It turned out that Karen Desai was the one who had really killed Danny's aunt as well as Regina Crane as part of this whole scheme to protect her family from some big scandal. Danny took the blame in order to protect his mother, but my dad managed to uncover the truth. Ever since then, things became sour between Danny and my dad. Don't get me wrong; for my sake, they tried to be as civil as possible with each other. But every now and then, some heated confrontation managed to creep up between them and I was always in charge of damage control.

At length, Danny said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk Danny out of it.

"Alright," I conceded. "Let's just hope my dad will be on his best behavior too."

* * *

Later that afternoon, we met my parents at a quaint Italian restaurant downtown and since it was a beautiful spring day, we requested for a table under the awning outside. An hour into lunch and we had yet to see a war of words blow up between Danny and my dad. At first, my parents were a little shocked to see Danny with me, but I think they chose to let the issue go considering that it was my birthday (thankfully). But just when I let my guard down, thinking we were in the clear, my dad decided to ask the one question I was hoping he would avoid.

"So Danny, how's your mom?"

Silence hit the table like a bomb. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including my mom who stopped mid-chew to send my dad a pointed glare. What the hell was he thinking? Danny narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at my dad before answering.

"This is probably not the best time or place to bring that up, don't you think sir?"

Under the table, I reached over and gently grasped Danny's arm in hopes of placating him. My dad's gaze moved from Danny to me, and I gave him a look that pleaded him to drop the conversation.

"You're right," my dad said at last as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Much to my relief, Danny's phone rang and he promptly excused himself from the table to take the call.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I leaned across the table and hissed, "Dad, really?!"

"Jo, I'm sorry," my dad said, raising his hands in defense. "It just slipped."

"Just be a little more careful next time, Kyle," my mom said, trying to mitigate the tension. "You know it's a sensitive subject."

"Seriously, Dad," I said angrily. "You don't need to constantly remind him of the fact that you won and he lost. Just drop it already."

* * *

The end of that lunch couldn't come any sooner. Luckily Danny decided to head back to the apartment to get some work done while I spent the rest of the afternoon showing my parents around town. I came home later that evening with a few shopping bags in hand, courtesy of my mother. In the dimly lit apartment, I found Danny typing away on his laptop and a slew of books and papers spread all across the small dining table.

"You look like you've had a productive day," I said, setting my things down on a chair by the table.

"Rage is a pretty good motivator," he replied, pausing from his typing to look up at me.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just ignore my dad, Danny. You know how it is. It's always ready, fire, aim with him."

"Don't worry, I'm over it," Danny said, closing his laptop to join me on the couch. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?" I said as I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"One of the girls at my firm is getting married in three weeks. It's kind of a shotgun wedding. Do you think you'd wanna be my plus one?"

"A wedding?" I said doubtfully. The expression on my face must have contorted into one of slight disgust.

"I know, I know," Danny cut in before I could argue. "But I really think you'll have fun. It's not really a 'wedding' in the traditional sense."

"I don't know, Danny," I said quietly. "I don't think I'm ready to be in that kind of situation. Can't you ask Lacey to go with you?"

Then as if on cue, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to check who was calling and saw Lacey's name on the illuminated screen. With my finger hovering over the "accept call" button, I looked over at Danny for a moment before answering the call.

"Hey Lace," I said in a casually cheerful voice. "It's been a while."

"Hey Jo. I just wanted to call and greet you happy birthday," said the voice on the other line. "Did you get yourself anything nice?"

I chuckled at the thought of the blouses my mom talked me into buying today.

"Yeah, my mom pretty much took care of that."

"Oh, your parents are in town?"

"Yeah, they drove down last night and I just pretty much spent the day with them."

"Oh, that was nice of them." There was a slight pause before Lacey continued. "Is Danny over there too?"

Unsure of how to answer her question, my eyes darted over to Danny. He simply gazed back at me, as equally stumped as I was. We knew Lacey had a tendency to get a little jealous whenever we hung out, even after being broken up for the last two years. Because of that, we always found ourselves stretching or bending out some version of the truth. But this time was going to be different. This time I decided the truth was the better, less complicated choice.

"Uh yeah," I said, running my hand through my hair. "He's here. He didn't wanna leave me alone on my first birthday without Rico."

"Right…well that was really nice of him to do that," Lacey replied, a little too hastily. "Listen, I gotta go. I just wanted to check in and say happy birthday."

"Thanks, Lace. I'll talk to you later," I said before ending the call.

"Bold move, telling her the truth like that," Danny joked as he leaned back and spread his arms out along the back of the couch.

"Lying never led to good things for us in the past, Danny," I said with some annoyance. I was decisively quiet for a moment before adding, "I don't understand why it upsets her so much that we hang out. It's what normal _friends _do, right?"

Danny just shrugged, though I could tell by the look on his face that there was something he wasn't telling me. Typical. It felt like high school all over again. There was something they knew that I didn't, and I hated that feeling. If Danny wasn't going to tell me what he knew, then I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of caring. And if Lacey was going to act immature about Danny and I hanging out, then so be it. I was tired of tiptoeing around her feelings. I was tired of being stepped on like a welcome mat. Danny was my friend too, and as far as I was concerned, I didn't need Lacey's permission to spend time with him.

"Alright Desai, I'll go with you to the wedding."

"Really?" Danny asked, catching him off guard.

"Yeah," I said, trying to shut out any doubts or anxieties from my mind. "How bad could it be?"

In that brief moment, Danny flashed me a smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

"Jo, you won't regret it."

* * *

_Don't forget to write a review! It always helps to know your thoughts and opinions. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter Three: Feelings Unmasked

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

_So it turns out I broke one of my rules of writing, which is to not write too many stories at once. I can't help it though. The ideas just keep flowing. But hey, if you're looking for a good laugh, check out my new story **"****Two of a Kind"**. I'm having a lot of fun writing it lol._

_I also wanted to take a second to make a quick shout-out to fellow writer **BorixJannyxoxo**. She's been super supportive of a lot of my stories and I always appreciate her reviews. Check out her stories when you get a chance. I'm currently enjoying the one she's co-writing with **Undercoverartist** titled **"Talent Enrichment"**._

_Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Feelings Unmasked **

Two weeks later I was on a bus en route to New York City. Danny picked me up from the bus station and, as we headed out to his car, I asked him if we could make a stop at Central Park before going back to his apartment. Danny didn't ask why and I knew that he was already aware of the reason for my request. On the drive there, I couldn't shake the anxiety building in my gut. It was the first time I had been back since moving to Philadelphia, and I knew that the city was littered with painful memories that I wasn't sure I was ready to face. After we found parking a few blocks away from the park, Danny and I walked leisurely along the sidewalk towards Central Park, basking in the warmth of the early morning sun. We soon entered the park and strolled beneath the verdant canopy of trees as the sound of children laughing in the distance filled the air.

I led Danny down a secluded path that eventually led to a small clearing by the lake, overlooking the boathouse nearby. I let out a sigh and took in the scene before me. This was mine and Rico's special spot. It was the spot where he confessed his feelings for me, where we had our first kiss, and where he asked me to marry him. This spot carried more memories than I could bear to remember, but I was here and somehow it just felt right to be here. Danny walked off for a little bit to give me some time alone as I took a seat on the soft cushion of grass and gazed out at the lake where the water sparkled like jewels. I looked around the clearing and spotted a small evergreen shrub nearby and a memory instantly hit me.

_It was a week before Christmas. Rico and I had only been dating for a year. On this particular day he wanted to have a picnic in the park and I wasn't too keen about freezing my ass off in the snow. But he insisted and even made me wear a blindfold as we made our way to our special spot. _

_ "Rico," I said, irritated. "This is stupid. I could trip and fall in the snow."_

_ "No problem," Rico said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Then I'll just pick you up and carry you."_

_ After some time we stopped walking and I suspected that we had arrived at our destination. Slowly and carefully, I removed the blindfold from my face. As soon as I saw what was in front of me, all the aggravation I felt melted away, replaced instead by feelings of awe and delight. There it stood: a small evergreen shrub decorated with shiny tinsel and silver and red miniature Christmas balls. _

_ "I know you've been a little upset about not being able to have a tree in your dorm," Rico started, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "So I thought this might be a nice surprise."_

_At the time, it was hard to be festive on a college budget. I was feeling particularly homesick then and had the nagging urge to buy a Christmas tree to feel somewhat at ease. Unfortunately, I neither had the money nor the space in my small dorm to get a tree, so you can imagine how touched I was by Rico's surprise. I turned around to face him and cupped his face with my gloved-hands. _

_ "Thank you," I said, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I love it."_

_ And with that, I pulled him into a deep passionate kissed that melted away the chill in our bones. _

The memory brought tears to my eyes that I hastily wiped away. Unable to sit there any longer, I took one last look at mine and Rico's special spot before leaving to find Danny.

* * *

We arrived at his apartment minutes later. It was a sizable flat; one bedroom, one bath with a modern style kitchen and a breathtaking view of the city. It was simple and clean, decorated with a touch of contemporary furniture that seemed very characteristic of Danny. The wedding was later this afternoon, so he and I had a few hours to spare before the event. While Danny had some documents to read through, I made myself at home by curling up on the couch for a midday nap. When I finally woke up, I saw Danny gazing at me with his deep brown eyes; his hand rested gently on my head as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, slightly shaken by our close proximity.

"Almost two o'clock," he replied, checking the time on his cell phone. "Probably time for us to start getting ready."

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, trying to muster up the will to abandon my comfortable spot on the couch, before finally getting up to take a shower. About an hour later, I emerged from the bathroom, wearing a lace cocktail dress. I had styled my hair into a loose bun that sat the nape of my neck with a few strands falling in ringlets to frame my face. While I was standing in front of the wall mirror in the living room to put on my jewelry, I noticed Danny approaching me from behind. His eyes seemed to explore my body in the formfitting dress and I held my breath for a moment, trying to calm my nerves.

"You look beautiful, Jo," he said with a sincere smile.

I turned to face him and immediately regretted it. Danny wore a light gray suit with a black dress shirt and a matching black tie. The sight of him in his suit did nothing to quell my nerves. With a slight gulp, I simply smiled back at him.

"You look pretty good yourself, Desai," I said as casually as possible.

Thankfully he left my side and walked over to a bookshelf nearby to retrieve what appeared to be two masquerade masks. He handed me a silver mask with intricately-painted designs and a sparkling dark blue flower on one side. In contrast, Danny had a stunning silver and black mask of a more simplistic design. I examined them both in awe before looking up at Danny with a puzzled expression.

"I told you this wedding isn't exactly traditional," he said amusingly.

And we soon made our way out the door with our masks in hand. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.

* * *

True to Danny's words, the wedding was anything but ordinary. The venue itself took me by surprise when we arrived at a local theater near the downtown area. The lobby was accented with Venetian-style decorations and an intricately framed display reading "Jack & Anna's Wedding" stood in front of the entrance to the main stage. Danny and I arrived right when the ceremony was starting so we hastily found some seats near the back; ahead of us was a sea of people donned in masquerade masks similar to the ones we had brought. A silk runner with golden floral designs ran down the middle aisle that cut straight through the rows of seats towards a set of stairs leading to the stage where an elaborate archway stood. Surprisingly, it actually delighted me to see the magic of the ceremony unfold like watching a play.

Following the unique ceremony, the guests were guided back to the main lobby where a mini bar and tables had been set up for cocktail hour. Danny and I got our drinks and then went around mingling with the other guests, several of whom were Danny's colleagues from the firm where he was doing his internship. At this point, the evening took an unexpected turn when one of the girls from the firm asked how long Danny and I had been going out.

"We just started dating actually," Danny replied in a nonchalant manner. "But we've known each other since high school."

I snapped my head towards him, taken aback by his response. Danny just sent me a knowing glance as he took a sip of his drink. Meanwhile, a look of bitter disappointment seemed to pass over the girl's face as she looked me up and down.

"How nice," she said with forced smile. "Well that explains a lot."

As soon as she left, I pulled Danny aside and hissed, "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry, but Alison's really persistent," Danny explained. "For a smart girl, she has a hard time understanding that I'm just not interested."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you think telling her I'm your girlfriend is gonna stop her?"

Danny smirked. "I guess we'll see on Monday."

For the rest of the evening, I somehow got roped into assuming the role of Danny's girlfriend. He deliberately wrapped his arm around my waist or whispered into my ear whenever Alison was nearby. Danny was always good at lying under pressure. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Whenever Danny would lean in, his hot breath touching my skin, my heart would start racing. As much as I hated to admit it, the thrill of our little white lie became almost addictive.

* * *

Later that night, Danny and I went back to his apartment in a fit of laughter over the good time we had at the wedding. As I sat on the couch and slipped my aching feet out of my heels, Danny came over and plopped down next to me. In the dim light of the lamp nearby, I couldn't quite discern the look in his dark brown eyes. It was a look I had never really seen from him before and it was oddly being directed at me.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into that lie tonight."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and jokingly said, "Liar. You had fun torturing that poor girl."

Danny laughed and caressed my arm. "Actually I think I had more fun watching you play the part of my girlfriend."

"Oh what? As if I didn't do a good job laughing at all your jokes and flirting with you?"

"I didn't say that," he quietly said, dropping his gaze to my lips.

Maybe we had had too much to drink or that we were in high spirits. Either way, something was drawing us closer and it didn't seem like either of us was trying to stop it. I froze with eager anticipation as Danny leaned in. I soon felt his warm breath tickle my lips and, in the blink of an eye, the gap between us disappeared as we pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

His kisses were both sensual and aggressive, causing waves of pleasure to course through my body and wash away any bit of reservations I may have had. Danny gently pulled me onto his lap and slowly ran his hands up my thighs, lifting the skirt of my dress, allowing me to straddle him. I ran my hands through his soft wavy hair and moved my hips against his in heated excitement. Upon hearing a low moan of pleasure escape Danny's lips, I repeated the motion and we were soon engulfed in a dizzying whirlwind of passion.

In a brief moment of clarity, I realized what we were doing and I instantly broke the kiss.

"Danny…" I whispered harshly as he left a trail of kisses down my neck. "Danny wait."

Somehow I managed to conjure up all the willpower in the world to I pull away from Danny's grasp and move to the other end of the couch.

"Danny, I can't do this," I said, trying to catch my breath. "_We _can't do this."

In a state of panic, I slipped on my heels and rushed to Danny's room to grab my bags. Though my mind was racing with thoughts and clouded with confusion, instinct told me to run.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he followed me to the front door.

"I can't stay here, Danny," I said, hastily putting on my coat.

"You don't have to leave."

This time I didn't need to question the look in Danny's eyes; I could tell they were pleading me to stay.

"Yes, I do," I argued, not wanting to succumb to desire. "That kiss shouldn't have happened."

Danny ran his hand through his hair in frustration but remained silent, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I have to go."

And without looking back, I left to catch a cab to a nearby hotel where I stayed until my bus ride back to Philadelphia the next morning. I had a couple of missed calls from Danny but I didn't bother to return them. The truth was I was scared. The kiss had reignited a fire in me that I thought I had put out a long time ago. I needed to protect myself and the only way I could do that was to keep my distance from him.

* * *

_Is it just me or is it really hot in here lol? If you enjoyed reading this steamy chapter, let me know by leaving a review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter Four: Cornered

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cornered **

The following week was hell. I was feeling torn and confused, and losing quite a bit of sleep from the intense make-out session with Danny on constant replay in my head. And in the backdrop of it all was the fact that I was still hurting over Rico's death. I didn't know which was worse: the overwhelming guilt I felt towards Rico or that I was deeply lusting after my best friend. Over the course of the week, I received a few calls and text messages from Danny asking me to talk. I rejected each one, afraid that if we were to meet face-to-face to resolve the incident, the mere sight of him would push me over the edge of desire.

I looked at the coroner's report on my desk with mild disinterest. My attempts to bury myself in my work to avoid thinking about Danny proved futile as my mind kept wandering elsewhere. Danny's fervent kisses were still fresh on my lips; the smell of his cologne still lingered in my nose. Frustrated by my incessant thoughts, I buried my hands in my face and let out a long exasperated sigh.

"You alright, Jo?" Kris asked, approaching my desk.

"Yeah," I said as I ran my hands through my hair. "I just have a lot on my mind."

The next thing I knew Kris had pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm on my lunch break for the next hour."

I smiled regretfully and replied, "Thanks Kris, but it's probably better that I don't even acknowledge the problem in the first place."

Kris doubtfully narrowed her hazel eyes at me. "Are you sure about that?"

Before I could answer, my cell phone vibrated, indicating that I had received a text message. Expecting to see Danny's name on the screen, I hesitantly pulled out my phone and was surprised when I saw that the text was from Lacey. It read:

_Hey Jo! I'm in Philly for the day, doing coverage on that Walker scandal. Wanna meet up for lunch in half an hour?_

I became thoughtfully quiet and I figured Kris must've noticed my hesitation.

"Who is it?" she asked as I pondered over Lacey's invitation.

"It's Lacey. She's asking if I wanna have lunch with her."

"You should go," Kris suggested. "You've haven't had a break all morning. Come to think of it, you've barely given yourself a break all week."

I bit my lip and considered her point. As much as I wanted to leave the station and get some fresh air, I didn't exactly want to see Lacey in light of the recent incident. Nevertheless, it looked like there was no way out of it.

"Yeah, you're right," I said as I typed out my response to Lacey.

Kris smiled and then got up to leave.

"Good choice," she said, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "And don't worry. There'll be plenty of bad guys for you to crack down on when you get back."

* * *

Lacey and I agreed to meet at a sandwich café about two blocks from the police station and since I needed to clear my head, I decided to walk over there. As I got closer to the café, I spotted Lacey through the window, sitting at a table for two and talking on her phone. I drew in a deep breath and braced myself before entering the restaurant.

Upon seeing me, Lacey smiled and gestured me over. She looked quite sophisticated in her dark gray blazer and powder blue blouse, an outfit fit for a news correspondent like herself.

"Yeah, I'll be at the office by two," I heard her say as I took a seat across from her. "Okay bye."

I watched as she put her phone in her purse and smile at me apologetically.

"Sorry, that was work."

"No worries," I said, smiling back. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch. It gave me a good reason to get out of the station for a bit."

"Of course," Lacey said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I know we haven't really caught up in a while so I figured since I'm in town for the day, I'd get in touch."

In a matter of minutes, a waiter came by to take our orders. All the while, Lacey and I went back and forth sharing stories and jokes about recent happenings in our lives. I tried to steer clear of anything that would lead to us talking about Danny. But fate, it seemed, just wasn't on my side these days.

"So Danny told me you went to a wedding with him last weekend," Lacey said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Um yeah," I said, fearing this would come up. "I think he was looking for a date at the last minute and I just happened to be available."

Lacey just nodded and gave me a tight-lipped grin. That was never a good sign.

"So how was it? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, the venue was beautiful and the wedding had a masquerade theme, so a lot of the guests came wearing masks. It was a lot of fun."

Suddenly, the light and friendly atmosphere seemed to dissipate as a quiet tension took its place. I stared down at my plate and took a sip of my lemonade while Lacey continued munching on her salad in silence. I'd be lying if I said my friendship with Lacey went back to normal when the whole Desai case had been solved. We were _friendly_, yes, but we weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, sometimes it seemed like Danny was the only common denominator between the two of us.

"Lace, do you think I could ask you a personal question?"

Lacey didn't respond, but instead looked up and waited for me to continue. At first, I couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of my mouth, but my curiosity had outweighed my tact.

"Do you still have feelings for Danny?"

"What?" snapped Lacey as her brow in confusion.

"You heard me," I said, swallowing hard. "Do you still have feelings for Danny?"

"Danny and I broke up two years ago. Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because Lacey, it just seems like you always get upset with me whenever Danny and I hang out. He's my friend too."

Lacey stared at me hard as if I had just opened up a forbidden can of worms. Just when I thought she was going to get up and leave, she leaned back in her chair and quietly sighed.

"Did Danny ever tell you why we broke up?"

It was my turn to give her a questioning glance.

I shrugged and cautiously said, "Not really. I just assumed that…you guys couldn't work it out."

"Hmm, really?" Lacey said a little sarcastically. "I thought he would've told you. You know, considering you guys are best friends and all."

I narrowed my eyes at her in scrutiny, wishing I could read her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I said at length. "Did I say something to offend–"

"Danny has always been closer to you than he is with me."

Her voice had grown stern and her eyes gazed at me with the sharpness of a knife.

"You and Danny dated for a long time. I hardly doubt that to be true."

"You really don't get it, do you Jo?" she insisted. "There's an honesty between you guys that he and I never had. He's more open with you; he has more fun with you. He's just _different _around you."

I was rendered speechless by Lacey's outburst. I didn't realize how much my closeness with Danny deeply affected her. But in the grand scheme of things, she and Danny were ex-lovers; they had had an intimate relationship. As far as I was concerned, Danny and I were still just friends. So what did she really have to be jealous about?

"Lacey, I'm sorry," I started, not knowing what else to say. "I didn't know that–"

"I know it's not your fault, Jo," she interrupted. "Just do me a favor and drop it, okay?"

* * *

Later that night I trudged back into my apartment, feeling especially drained from a long day at work. I turned on the TV and flipped the channel to a news station just in time to catch Lacey doing a live coverage on the money laundering scandal that involved politician James Walker. It was interesting to me that both Lacey and I were in a line of work that sought to uncover the truth. And then there was Danny studying to be a lawyer, pursuing a career that often manipulated facts to distort the truth. It was the irony of our lives, I suppose.

After a while, I grabbed my laptop and idly skimmed through the emails in my inbox. Just then, I came across an email from my friend, Josh. Danny, Lacey, Rico and I had met him in college and we all stayed close mutual friends ever since. Even before opening the email, I already had a strong hunch on what it was about. It read:

_Hey Detective Jo Masterson! I'm sure you've deduced by now that it's that time of year again for another one of my epic birthday celebrations! This year I'll be hosting it at my family's beach house in the Hamptons. You missed last year's festivities so I'm expecting to see you next weekend, got it? _

I let out an exasperated sigh after I finished reading the email. While Josh's birthday celebrations were always something to look forward to, I knew it was going to get complicated having Danny and Lacey there. If past experience had taught me anything, that was not going to make for a very relaxing weekend. Unfortunately, I had already sworn to Josh a month ago that I was going to celebrate his birthday with him this year. A promise was a promise, and Josh was not one to let you off the hook that easily. It seemed like I had no choice but to accept the invite.

* * *

_Please leave a review! Thanks a million!_


	5. Chapter Five: Heating Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heating Up **

"It's been too long, Jo," Josh said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here," I said, forcing a smile.

As we pulled away, a petite woman with short brunette hair appeared from behind him. With a warm smile, Josh gestured her forward.

"This is my girlfriend, Emma," he introduced.

"Hey, Jo," she greeted as she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand and returned the greeting, then followed the couple into the two-story beach house. As I stepped through the threshold, my jaw instantly dropped in awe. While the interior was beautifully decorated with a mix of contemporary and traditional pieces, it still gave off a very relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. Josh guided me through the living room, where the ceiling was double in height and there were towering windows, allowing the afternoon sun to brighten the room. I then followed him up the staircase to the second floor, which was comprised of a den and three spacious bedrooms.

"So you're supposed to be sharing this room with Lacey," Josh said as we entered the room at the end of the hall.

I cocked an eyebrow and shot him a dubious look. Josh was well aware of the delicate nature of my friendship with Lacey. Suggesting that she and I share a room together was like poking a bear with a stick.

"Lucky for you," Josh said as if reading my mind. "Lacey had to cancel at the last minute 'cause of some work thing that she couldn't get out of."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. It's all yours. Emma's twin brother Eric is also staying with us this weekend, so I've got Danny sharing the other room with him."

Under different circumstances, I would've been relieved to know that I didn't have to share the room with Lacey. But in anxious anticipation of this weekend, I had hoped to use Lacey as a buffer in avoiding Danny. With that no longer an option, the thought of having to face Danny was causing my stomach to do somersaults. Josh informed me that everyone was out on the porch having lemonade and sandwiches, and then left me to unpack and get settled in. As I was putting some clothes in the dresser, I quietly mulled over how I was going to handle my situation with Danny. Maybe that whole kiss was a fluke. Danny used to say that he only saw me as a sister; why would that be any different now?

"Hey," came a voice, startling me from my thoughts.

"Danny!" I exclaimed, grasping my chest in shock. "I didn't hear you come in."

He leaned on the doorframe for a moment, and watched me with a gentle smile spread across his lips. And yet again, there was that look; the same look I had seen the night we kissed. It was both thrilling and unnerving as I found myself awkwardly trying to avert his gaze.

"So how long were you planning on avoiding me?" he said at last, taking a step towards me.

"As long as it took to forget about that kiss."

Danny frowned and said, "I'm sorry about that kiss, Jo. I don't know what came over me."

"It wasn't entirely your fault," I countered. "I mean, I didn't exactly try to stop you at first."

By now, Danny was within arm's length of me; too close for comfort in my opinion. Unsure of how to react to our close proximity, I bit my lip and shifted nervously in place.

"So where do we go from here?" Danny quietly asked.

I simply shrugged and met his gaze. "I guess we just try to forget and move on. It's not like that kiss meant anything, right?"

Danny looked away as if trying to come to a decision. He then gave a tight-lipped grin and nodded in response to my question.

"Yeah," he said tentatively. "I guess you're right."

To my surprise, I felt somewhat dissatisfied by his response as if a part of me were expecting something more. But instead of grappling with the emotional tug-of-war raging inside of me, I smiled at Danny in hopes of lightening the mood.

* * *

Later that night, Josh invited a couple of friends from neighboring houses over for drinks and karaoke. Danny – with some "subtle" begging from Josh – had offered to make his signature spaghetti recipe; so he was busy cooking away in the kitchen while everyone else was gathered in the living room, bursting in laughter from Eric's clumsy performance of a Lady Gaga classic.

After a while, I left the group to check on Danny. The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of tomato sauce and the savory smell of garlic bread baking in the oven. The mere whiff of it all was causing my mouth to water.

"Hey," I said, setting my bottle of beer down on the counter. "Just thought I'd come and see if you needed any help."

Danny looked up from stirring the pasta and flashed me a boyish smile; his olive skin was lightly moist from the heat rising from the pot.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said, replacing the lid on the pot. "Sounds like Eric is finally hitting those notes."

I laughed. "Yeah well, believe it or not, the beer is actually helping him sing better."

Danny walked over to the fridge and retrieved a handful of carrots, zucchini and mushroom. He then pulled out a cutting board and a knife and looked at me expectantly. My gaze moved from Danny to the vegetables and back.

"When I said I'd help, I was thinking more like check the oven to see if the bread was done baking."

Danny laughed as he handed me the knife.

"C'mon Jo, it's not that hard."

I sighed as I hesitantly took the knife from Danny and moved in front of the cutting board. I was a decent cook at best; so it was slightly nerve-wracking to have Danny, with his culinary savvy, watching me as I ineptly attempted to dice up a carrot.

"How's this?" I asked, secretly hoping that he would offer to take over.

"Not bad," he started, grabbing another carrot. "But try holding the knife like this."

Danny moved behind me and adjusted my grip on the knife, making my thumb and index finger pinch the spot where the blade and the handle came together. Then, still holding my hand that had the knife, Danny reached over and adjusted my left hand so that my fingers were perching right on top of the carrot. At this point, my knees had become weak from the feel of Danny's arms around me and I'm sure for a moment I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Now," Danny instructed, his warm breathe tickling my ear. "You wanna do a rocking motion like this instead of going up and down. That way, the knife never leaves the board and you don't cut off your fingers."

With Danny's hands guiding me, I deftly diced the carrot into bite-sized pieces in what appeared like one smooth effortless motion.

"Wow!" I said excitedly. "I can't believe I just did that."

As I looked up at Danny and smiled, I realized that his arms were still around me. Immediately I felt like I had just fallen into a seductive trap. His chest was pressed firmly against my back and his fingers were laced through mine. With my heart nearly beating out of my chest, I willed myself to move away from Danny's irresistible embrace. As I did so, Josh strode into the room, carrying a few empty beer bottles in his hands.

"Hey," he said, throwing the bottles into a bin. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah," Danny replied with a nod. "It'll probably be another ten minutes."

"It smells great, man. Thanks again for doing this. Do you guys need help with anything?"

"No, I think we're good."

As Danny moved away to get the garlic bread out of the oven, I resumed my task of dicing up the vegetables to throw into the sauce. The uneasy tension between me and Danny must have been palpable because I could feel Josh's curious gaze zero in on me. He knew something was up; I knew there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. At length, Josh just nudged me playfully before leaving the room, and I quietly sighed at the thought of all the explaining I was going to have to do.

* * *

_Mmm…there's just something inherently sexy about a man cooking in a kitchen, isn't there lol? Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review! It's always nice to hear your thoughts. _


	6. Chapter Six: To Be Perfectly Honest

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

* * *

**Chapter Six: To Be Perfectly Honest**

The next day, the five of us went out and spent most of the morning at the beach. The sun rose high above white diaphanous clouds as the crystal blue water sparkled for miles around. The sound of laughter and water splashing could be heard, as people walked by, some hand-in-hand and others tugging their dogs along on a leash. After taking a few laps in the water, I sought shade under the giant umbrella and boys had set up in the sand. Danny, Emma and Eric were nearby, getting ready for a three-on-three volleyball game with some of Josh's friends from last night's dinner. I plopped down on a towel next to Josh and grabbed a can of soda from the cooler. Somehow I already knew what was coming.

"So are you gonna tell me what was going on with you and Danny last night?" Josh asked in a not-so-subtle manner.

I groaned in exasperation. "I really wish you wouldn't ask."

"C'mon Jo," urged Josh. "You look like you've wanted to jump his bones since you got here."

"Josh!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in shock from his bold observation.

"What?" Josh chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me the sight of Desai shirtless is doing nothing for you."

I could feel the blood rush to my face, prompting me to expel an aggravated sigh and avert Josh's questioning glance. Without thinking, I reached up and grasped Rico's ring that was dangling around my neck and a surge of emotions began to overwhelm me. Josh noticed the change in my demeanor and took on a more serious tone.

"Look," he quietly started. "I've known you and Danny for a while now and I can see that you two have something special."

I shook my head in protest. "Danny and I are complicated. We've got too much baggage."

"But at least it's baggage you've been through together."

I was pensively quiet for a while, unable to wrap my mind around the thought of me and Danny as more than friends. The complexity of that relationship kept me doubtful enough; but the thought if it also felt like a severe betrayal to the love I had for Rico. That, I think, was the most painful part of my emotional tug-of-war. I gathered that Josh must've caught on to my internal struggle when he scooted closer to me.

In a low voice, he said, "Jo, trust me, I know how you feel. I struggled with something similar when my step-mom came into the picture, three years after my mom passed away. Believe me when I tell you that you're not replacing Rico just because you're having feelings for Danny."

I met Josh's gaze then, suddenly gripped by his validation of my struggle. Hot tears threatened to overflow from my eyes, but I fought hard to hold them back. Josh just gave a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder in comfort.

"I know you think that having these feelings for Danny is unfair to Rico," he continued. "But I'm sure if Rico was here right now, he'd tell you that he loves you and that he just wants you to be happy."

There was no stopping the waterworks now. I tried to wipe away the tears as fast as they came, worried that Danny would spot us and come over to see what was going on. I took a moment to breathe and gather my composure. As difficult as it was to admit it, Josh was right. My feelings for Danny were becoming stronger each day, and it was getting harder to avoid them. Somehow I had to come to terms with myself and realize that Rico was always going to have a place in my heart, but that it was also time to make room for someone new.

* * *

The night of the house party had finally arrived. We had spent all afternoon preparing the food and drinks, compiling a playlist of songs, and rearranging some of the furniture in the living room to make room for a dance floor. Emma and I even managed to buy a birthday cake and sneak it into the fridge in the basement without Josh knowing. By eight o'clock, guests started pouring in and, within an hour, the music was already on full blast and people crowded the dance floor. I even dared to join in a friendly dance with Josh and then one with Danny.

After a while, I went around to mingle with some of the guests. I had apparently caught the attention of one of Josh's friends, Derrick. He was tall and muscular and trying way too hard to impress me.

"So I hear you're a detective," he said, leaning over me as I stood against the wall. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"Yeah," I tentatively replied. "But I haven't had to use it on the job yet."

"Still," he said with a flirtatious smirk. "An attractive woman who knows how to handle a gun? Not something you come across every day."

"Hey Jo," Danny called as he approached us. "Could I see you for a sec? I think we need to make more dip for the chips."

I hurriedly moved away from Derrick and mouthed the words "thank you" to Danny as we made our way to the kitchen. To my surprise, however, he skirted the counter and headed out the door leading to the porch. In spite of my confusion, I followed him outside into the cool night air. The porch was dimly lit by a pair of wall sconces hanging by the door.

"So you were saying about the dip?" I asked amusingly.

"I needed a legitimate excuse to get you out of there, didn't I?" Danny said as he leaned against the wooden railing.

"Well thank God you did." I walked over and leaned against the railing beside him. "I don't know how much more of those cheesy pick-up lines I could take."

Danny laughed. "I gotta hand it to him though. The guy's got good taste."

Danny met my gaze, prompting me to look away and run my hand nervously through my hair. I was thoughtfully silent for some time as I reflected back on my conversation with Josh this morning. At length, I sighed and turned to face Danny.

"I don't think we've been really honest with each other, Danny."

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "About what exactly?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "You know what I'm talking about. Like why after all these years you decide to kiss me now? I always thought you only saw me as a sister."

Danny looked down at his feet as if taking a moment to formulate an explanation. Though the loud music and noisy chatter echoed through the walls, it seemed like the silence between Danny and I was far more deafening as I patiently waited for him to speak up.

"I never did tell you why I broke up with Lacey," he said at last.

I shook my head and remembered that Lacey had said something similar to me when we met up for lunch. Suddenly, realization hit me.

"Don't say it was because of me," I said as I slowly started to piece together the reason behind Lacey's resentment towards me.

"That depends," Danny said as his brow knitted in thought. "You see, what Lacey and I had was special and I'm always gonna care about her. But you know how self-conscious she can be when it comes to what other people think."

I knew immediately what Danny was referring to. Back when they were dating in college, there had been countless nights where he had vented to me about Lacey's persistent concern for _her _image, _his _reputation, _their _flawless portrayal of a perfect couple without a checkered past. They were always hiding something about their past from other friends, and I knew it had frustrated Danny, making him feel diminished and inadequate.

"But with you, Jo, it's different," he continued. "I don't feel the need to have to hide from my past or pretend to be something I'm not."

"So that's why you broke up with Lacey?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

Danny shrugged. "By the time I realized that my feelings for you had changed, I found out that Rico was planning on proposing to you. You and Rico were really happy together, Jo. I didn't wanna screw that up and get in the middle of your happiness."

For a moment, I felt the nagging urge to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Meanwhile, Danny took a step towards me and looked deeply into my eyes. His face seemed to convey tender feelings that I in a million years would never have thought were going to be directed at me.

"Jo, I guess what I'm trying to say is you keep me honest. And I think I'm in love with you for that."

In that instant, I drew in a breath and was rendered speechless by Danny's sudden confession. Before I could even process what was happening, the kitchen door burst open and Emma popped her head outside.

"Hey guys," she called, waving us in. "We're getting ready to bring out the cake."

And just like that, the moment was gone. Left with the only obvious choice, Danny and I smiled just apologetically at each other as we made our way inside to rejoin the festivities.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning by the time everyone had left and we had gotten most of the house cleaned up. I lied in bed, staring intently at the ceiling and mulling over my talk with Danny just hours before. _Love? _He said he was _in love _with me? The idea was just too daunting to grasp, and I couldn't even begin to navigate the complexity of my feelings for Danny. And yet, it seemed like my gut was telling me that there was something here worth pursuing. Just then, I heard a sharp knock on the bedroom door.

I sat up in bed and said, "Come in."

To my surprise, Danny entered the room with a sheepish grin on his face.

"So apparently," he started, scratching the back of his neck. "Eric's got a lady friend in our room right now."

I snickered as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Well you're welcome to sleep here tonight if you want."

Danny closed the door behind him and then took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Listen, Jo, about earlier," Danny started, turning so that he was facing me. "I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything. I know it's been–"

I placed my index finger on his lips, prompting him to stop. I simply gazed at him for a moment, searching for the right words to describe what I felt. As I did so, I realized that the feelings I once had for Danny never really went away.

"I don't know if I can say that I love you right now," I hesitantly began. "But I would really like to give this a shot."

A genuine smile slowly spread over Danny's lips.

"Really?" he asked, taking hold of my hand. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

Barely able to contain my own enthusiasm, I nodded and shyly replied, "You're my best friend, Danny. You're worth it."

Without wasting another minute, Danny gently pulled me towards him and caught my lips in a tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the gesture, enjoying the sweet taste of mint on his tongue. At length, a soft involuntary moan escaped from my throat as Danny urged me to lie down on the bed. He lied on top of me and left a trail of kisses down the side of my neck, while I my hands reached down to tug at his shirt. Sensing my intent, Danny ceased his kisses to help me pull his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. He then lowered his head to reclaim my lips in a long lingering kiss, while my hands roamed all over his stomach and back.

"Danny," I whispered, gasping for air. "I think we need to slow down."

My mouth was dry and my skin felt hot and tight. Danny had stopped what he was doing and my eyes fluttered open to see him leaning over me, panting heavily with excitement. Though he tried to hide it, I could detect the look of slight disappointment on his face.

"I just don't wanna screw this up," I quietly explained. "I want this to last."

At length, Danny smiled affectionately as he leaned down and lightly kissed my nose.

"You're really special to me, Jo," he said, tucking some lose strands of hair behind my ear. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

With that, he bent down and kissed me once more and I willingly gave in to his passionate embrace.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by a loud knocking on my door. I stirred from my sleep, irritated by the incessant sound, and opened my eyes to find Danny's arm wrapped around my waist. I could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing as I slowly pulled away from his hold and trudged over to the door. I poked my head out and saw Josh standing in the hall with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Josh, what's going on?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Okay, first off," Josh started, keeping his voice low. "Is Danny in there with you?"

The unexpected question was enough to snap me out of my sleepy state.

"Why do you ask?" I countered as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

Josh sighed. "Because _Lacey _is downstairs with Emma."

"What?" I blurted.

I swung the door open and gestured him in. By now, Danny was awake and had overheard the conversation; he sat up in bed with a slightly alarmed look on his face. Upon seeing Danny, Josh shot us a sly smile and I simply rolled my eyes, knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Did you guys actually have–"

"No, Josh," I immediately cut in. "We didn't have sex, but thanks for asking."

Danny and Josh just smiled at each other in amusement as I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling like I was naked.

"So what's Lacey doing here?" I hastily asked, looking to change the subject. "We're all leaving today, aren't we?"

Josh shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess she finished whatever she had to do for work and wanted to spend the day with us before we leave this afternoon."

Danny and I exchanged uncertain glances and I wondered to myself when fate was going to stop throwing these curve balls at me. It was aggravating to say the least. I had only just begun to wrap my mind around the idea of me and Danny together. It seemed like I couldn't catch a break!

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you guys, especially since you two seem to be in a very compromising situation right now," Josh said as he headed towards the door.

After he left, I rejoined Danny in bed. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder as I let out an exasperated sigh.

"So what should we do?" Danny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said with a rueful smile. "We tell her the truth."

* * *

_Man, I wouldn't wanna be in Jo or Danny's shoes right now lol. Please leave a review! I always appreciate reading them :-). _


	7. Chapter Seven: Walking a Fine Line

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Twisted._

_I'm baaaaack! So sorry for the delayed update. I should probably warn you guys now that I'll be busier again with work starting back up; so please be patient and I will try to update as often as I can. _

_In other news, I went on my first cruise last week and it was amazing! I'll be using my awesome trip as inspiration for the next upcoming chapters. Something for you guys to look forward to ;-). For now though, enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Walking a Fine Line**

I took one last look in the mirror and drew out a long breath to calm my nerves. Lacey was downstairs and in a matter of minutes, I was going to have to face her with the harsh truth about me and Danny. I already had a clear idea of what Lacey's reaction was going to be. The anticipation of it all nearly made my heart beat out of my chest. I had insisted that Danny go down first, hoping that showing up separately made us look less incriminating.

By the time I entered the kitchen, everyone was already at the table for breakfast. Even Eric and his lady friend, Julie, were there, sharing a plate of pancakes. I looked around and spotted Danny sitting next to Lacey. For a moment, I froze in place as Lacey's gaze met mine.

"Oh, there she is," Emma said, gesturing to a chair between Danny and Josh. "Better hurry up and grab some breakfast, Jo, before my brother devours it all."

"Hey," Eric protested. "I worked up a pretty good appetite after last night."

Julie giggled flirtatiously as Eric smiled at her, while the rest of us exchanged looks of slight repulsion. At length, Eric turned to Danny and nodded his head suggestively.

"What about you Desai? Get any action of your own last night?"

Upon hearing Eric's question, I nearly choked on my orange juice. To my relief, Josh was quick to swoop in and redirect the conversation.

"So Lace," he started as he cleared his throat. "You're here a little late in the game. Sorry you had to miss out on all the fun this weekend."

Lacey shrugged and gave a small smile. "It's okay. Work's been really hectic lately, but I figured the least I could do was come and wish you a happy birthday in person."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Josh said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, better late than never."

As inconspicuous as I tried to be, I couldn't help but feel like Lacey's gaze was boring holes through my skin. Against my better judgment, I simply ignored her and kept my eyes fixed on my plate. After some time, Emma got up from her seat and began clearing the empty plates on the table.

"You know, the weather's supposed to be really nice today," Emma said as she put the dishes in the sink. "We should all just spend the day on the beach before we have to leave."

Murmurs of agreement rang throughout the table.

"Good idea, babe," Josh said, nudging me under the table. "Nothing like the beach to cool us all down, right?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, I paced around on the dock at the beach, trying to find the best way to explain to Lacey what was going on with me and Danny. Truth be told, I barely knew what was going on myself. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted to be with Danny and he wanted to be with me. But let's face it: there was no way in hell Lacey was going to be okay with that. Eventually, I came to a halting stop at the end of the pier. I gazed out at the sparkling blue water and wrung my hands together, deep in thought.

"Hey," called a voice.

Without turning around, I already knew it was Danny. He came up beside me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"I've been looking for you," he said with a grin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding hastily. "Just trying to gather my thoughts."

"We don't have to tell her right away, you know. If you still need to figure this out, we can just tell her another time."

I shook my head in protest. "No, I know what it feels like to find out something like this. Trust me, sooner is better."

Knowing what I was referring to, a regretful look passed over Danny's face and I mentally scolded myself for even bringing it up. To this day, Danny still seemed to carry a sense of guilt for those times he and Lacey hooked up in high school and never told me about it. I had told him years ago that I was over it, but Danny wasn't as forgiving with himself.

As we stood there and contemplated how to handle our predicament, we hardly heard the faint footsteps approaching us over the rhythmic roaring of the waves.

"Hey guys."

Danny and I snapped our heads towards the source of the all too familiar voice.

"Lacey!" I exclaimed, taking an instinctive step away from Danny. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come and see what you guys were up to."

My eyes darted over to Danny as if to say it was now or never. I drew in a deep breath and bit my lip before finally speaking up.

"Listen, Lacey, Danny and I have something to tell you…"

Lacey remained silent and gazed at me with unblinking eyes. The expression on her face was barely readable that, for a moment, I wondered if she had even heard me at all.

"I'm not really sure how to put this," I said, fidgeting nervously in place. "But um...I-we..."

"I kissed Jo," Danny blurted. "A couple of weeks ago when she went with me to the wedding."

"And I sort of kissed him back," I hesitantly admitted as I tried to avert her gaze.

I instead looked at Danny and saw that his gaze was fixed on Lacey as we waited for her to respond. From the corner of my eye, I could see that her nostrils were slightly flaring and her breathing had quickened as if she were trying to contain a maelstrom of anger.

"I should've seen this coming," Lacey said as her eyes moved from Danny to me and back. "I had a feeling something was going on when I talked to Emma last night."

My brow knitted in confusion at Lacey's statement. "Wait, what do you mean? What did Emma say?"

"I called Josh last night to wish him a happy birthday and Emma started asking me if there was something going on between you two."

I frowned upon remembering Josh mentioning that Lacey and Emma used to be co-workers. Emma probably wasn't aware of our complicated history and happened to pick up on the tension between me and Danny. I quickly realized the real reason why Lacey had suddenly decided to show up.

"So what?" Lacey continued, the anger in her voice becoming more palpable by the minute. "Are you two just hooking up behind my back now?"

"We're just trying to be honest with you," Danny explained. "Trust me, we're not doing anything behind your back."

He took and step towards her and tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she was quick to pull away.

"How could you guys do this to me? I thought we were friends."

"We want you to know what's going on," I added, hoping to diffuse to situation. "Before anything gets too serious."

Lacey's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise. "What do you mean 'before anything gets too serious'? Are you guys seriously thinking about being in a relationship?"

Danny and I were rendered speechless but our silence was all that was needed to drive Lacey's rage over the edge.

"I can't believe you guys!" she exclaimed. "Have you even thought about how complicated that relationship would be?!"

"Lacey, just calm–" Danny said.

"And Jo, really?" Lacey interrupted. "What the hell would Rico think if he knew what you were getting yourself into?"

At the mention of Rico's name, a fire inside of me instantly sparked. I narrowed my eyes at Lacey, unable to believe that she was willing to hit below the belt to make a point.

"You have no right to bring Rico into this," I said firmly. "And I don't need you telling me or Danny for that matter what we can and can't do with our lives."

Lacey scoffed sarcastically, which only made my blood boil.

"This is coming from the girl who's always preaching about being a 'good friend'. It's all bullshit if you ask me."

My jaw dropped in utter shock at Lacey's stinging accusation. I felt a lump in my throat and it took everything in me to keep from slapping Lacey straight across the face. I could feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands from keeping my fists tightly clenched.

"That's not fair, Lace," Danny warned, stepping in between us. "Jo was the one who insisted on telling you about the kiss. This isn't her fault."

"Oh so you're taking her side now?" Lacey countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just trying to–"

Lacey held her hand up to cut him off. "You know what Danny, save it. I don't even wanna hear it. We're through being friends. All of us."

She gave me one last piercing glare before storming off, her footsteps echoing sharply along the wooden dock.

Danny sighed in exasperation. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Before I could say anything, he took off after Lacey, leaving me to watch as his silhouette became smaller and smaller. With a long drawn out sigh, I ran my hand through my hair and turned towards the water. I thought I knew what I wanted; but after this confrontation with Lacey, I began to doubt my gut feeling. Maybe she was right. Maybe a relationship with Danny was doomed to fail. Maybe I needed to walk away before I took a risk I would fatally regret.

* * *

I was angry. I was hurt. But worse of all, I was confused. I felt worse than I did a few days ago, going back and forth like a ping-pong ball between what I wanted to do and that I thought I should do. After the heated incident, I avoided Lacey for the rest of the afternoon and decided to take refuge in my room to pack. Truth be told, I was relieved to finally be going back home away from all this chaos. As I was putting some clothes into my duffel bag, I heard a knock on my door and turned to see Danny leaning on the door frame.

"Where's Lacey?" I asked.

"She went home," Danny said with a small sigh. "She was pretty pissed."

"Can you blame her? I'd probably feel the same way if I found out that one of my really good friends and my ex-boyfriend were hooking up." I shrugged and averted Danny's gaze as he approached me. "Maybe she's right about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us, Danny," I said, forcing myself to look him straight in the eyes. "Do you really think we're doing the right thing?"

Danny was quiet for a moment and I saw him swallow hard before answering.

"Being with you last night was the happiest I've been in a long time, Jo. I know we'd have to jump through a few hoops to make it work between us. But if it means getting the chance to be with you then I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

I searched Danny's dark brown eyes as he said this, not realizing that he had taken a step closer towards me so that we were mere inches apart. Yet again, I was finding myself in a deep emotional tug-of-war. Last night, my doubts had been quelled by the feel of Danny's arms around me. Like him, it was the safest and happiest I had felt in a long time. But was this all really worth risking my already delicate friendship with Lacey? Could I really trust Danny with my heart when he had already broken it before?

"I know I'm not the only one feeling this, Jo," Danny said, gently placing his index finger under my chin. "I probably don't deserve it, but all I'm asking for is a chance."

And with that, he pulled me in for a tender kiss. His lips were so warm and inviting, and as pleasant as the gesture was, I willed myself to break away before desire got the best of me.

"Danny, wait," I said as I rested my forehead on his.

We stayed like that for a while, holding each other close and wishing time would just stop at this brief moment of clarity when everything we wanted was right in front of us.

"Tell you what," Danny quietly said, moving away to look me squarely in the eyes. "I'll be on spring break after this week. Let's go somewhere, just the two of us."

The thought of me and Danny running off together seemed so misplaced and absurd at the time that I actually laughed at little at his suggestion.

"I'm serious," Danny said with a slight chuckle. "Give me one week. Let's get away from here and just focus on you and me. And if after that week, you're still not comfortable with us being together then we'll just stay friends."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "And where do you suggest we go?"

"Well," Danny said with a knowing smile. "Have you ever been to the Bahamas?"

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you kindly! _


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm sorry for leaving all of you in suspense. Please know that I am planning on putting up a new chapter sometime in the near future. Work just has me really busy right now and I have had zero time to write a new chapter. _

_I'm sorry again, but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks so much for all your wonderful support!_

_- Areyl_


End file.
